


Land and Sea

by Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fem!Merry - Freeform, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Fem!Sam, Mermaids!, fem!Bilbo, fem!Gimli, mer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack/pseuds/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The sun filtered through the waves leaving a beautiful pattern dotting my skin. I sighed and wondered what it was like to live on land after all the name twirling around my arm was a human name or at least that's what I thought. That is until I met him.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fanfic where everyone has their soulmate's name on their body somewhere and I was inspired to write this story.

_The sun filtered through the waves leaving a beautiful pattern dotting my skin. I sighed and wondered what it was like to live on land after all the name twirling around my arm was a human name or at least that's what I thought. That is until I met him._

* * *

 

The sun was shining brightly through the waves as I spread my fins out along the sea bed. I sighed happy with the way my life was and glad to be out from under my mothers thumb for a day. Sometimes she could be so smothering you couldn't breathe. 

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes letting my skin soak up the filtered sunlight. A shadow fell over me and blocked out the sun. I opened my eyes to see that several male mer swam past me. Male mer? The name on my arm burned and I saw that it was shining. My soul mate was among those mer. 

I pushed of the sandy floor and took off after them. With a few powerful kicks I had joined the group who hadn't noticed me yet. I smiled to myself as I felt the burning sensation grow stronger as I swam towards the front of the group, which had slowed down considerably. I wondered what my future will be now that I have found him. 


	2. Chapter 2

The school of mer had all but stopped and I finally reached the front of the group, where a dark haired mer was. He was hairy and I realized that he was only part mer. I stopped just a few feet away. Here was my soulmate but something was off about him.

"Hello."

He nodded and said, "Hello."

I studied him and he studied me. We swam around each other before I understood what he was. "You're a dwarf! But all this time I thought you were human or an elf. Nobody has seen your kind here in these waters for a long time. Everybody thought you had all died out." I closed my eyes at that last comment and quickly said a small apology. 

"We have just returned to these waters, who are you?"

"Surely you know who I am. I have never been able to read these runes on my arm but surely you feel it too?"

He looked at me and then nodded. He held out his hand but I hesitated. This would be it for me, forever I would be tied to him. Our souls would always be able to find each other in our next lives, if we were to complete our soulbonding. He was right there and I couldn't bring myself to swim any closer to him. 


	3. Chapter 3

I clasped my hands behind me and introduced myself, "Elbereth Starflower, please to meet you..."

He nodded and said, "Thorin, Thorin Oakenshield, Starflower? Are you perhaps the Princess?"

I nodded, "Yes I am." I swam a little farther away and he chased after me. 

"Why swim away?"

"Because I am afraid."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know you but we are soulmates."

We circled around each other again before stopping close to each other. He reached for my hand and I almost let him take it. 

"Why do you shun away?"

"Because this is not how it is done in my culture. We get to know each other before the bonding and then the bonding is done in a ceremony big or small."

"I don't have the time." And with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a kiss. My arm burned as white and blue lines raced down my arm and to our twined fingers. As the lines on his arm reached mine I saw memories, his memories. Soon I knew him more than I knew myself. But instead of the joy I should have felt there was only sadness. 

This was not the way of my people and this was equivalent to rape in the kingdom. Everybody would know that I was stripped of my honor. After the bonding I was pulled along with the group. I didn't pay attention to where we were going but when we reached almost to the surface I pulled my hand out of his.

"I can't live on land! My place is here in the sea with my people!"

Thorin looked at me and then pulled me to the surface. Our heads broke the water and I took my first breath of air.

"My people live on land and sea and you can to."

"I am a mermaid! I will not disgrace myself any further! I will not walk on land  like some terrian. It's humiliating and embarrassing!"

"Alright but you will never see the world for what it is, there is a whole world out there. Look at the land and see our kingdom for what it is."

"You have humiliated me enough! I am going back to my father, King Thranduil." I saw the look of hatred on his face and I smiled and dove back under the surface. 


End file.
